IRIS
by I'mMoveOn
Summary: "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatku?"/ Kumpulan ONESHOT/ [SasuSaku]/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1: IRIS

.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**IRIS**

[Sasuke x Sakura]

_Tersentil dari adegan milik Belle-Henri dalam film The Family_

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura mendengus kasar sambil mengaduk makan siangnya dengan gestur sedikit bosan.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"_Not bad_," sahutnya saat pemuda berambut merah di depannya bertanya dengan suara pelan. "_And so bad._"

Sasori menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban ambigu adiknya yang sangat jelas menampilkan tampang protes dengan status mereka sebagai anak baru di sekolah ini. "Kupikir tempat ini tidak buruk," sahutnya dengan nada perlahan, mencoba untuk memberi sugesti positif pada adiknya. "Dan seperti biasa, kau disukai di sini."

Sasori mengangkat sedikit dagunya untuk menunjuk pada segerombolan pemuda yang duduk agak jauh dari meja mereka, dan tatapan mereka jelas hanya tertuju pada Sakura yang ada di depannya.

Sakura tak peduli dengan apa yang ditunjukkan Sasori, dia hanya menarik ujung bibirnya dan berniat membalas sindiran kakaknya. "Dan kau sedang me-_list_ siapa saja gadis yang akan mendapat jatah awal untuk kau tidur akhir minggu ini."

Sasori menyeringai lagi tapi tak menanggapi, dia hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya dan menggeleng pelan melanjutkan lalangbuananya seperti tebakan Sakura, memilih beberapa gadis.

Sakura dan Sasori baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini, orangtua mereka dipindahtugaskan ke kota Konoha mulai minggu lalu. Sakura tidak suka ide ini, dia suka di Suna, dia gusar saat harus meninggalkan banyak teman dan kesenangan di sana. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mungkin hidup terpisah dari keluarganya, dia tidak mau, terlebih harus berjauhan dari kakak tersayangnya, Sasori.

Mereka seperti anak kembar meskipun sebenarnya jelas tidak, karena Sasori lebih tua setahun darinya dan sudah berada ditahun terakhirnya di bangku SMA. Tapi mereka lengket dan jarang terpisah, terlebih efek manis dan polos yang terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Nikmati saja dulu, nanti kuajak ke tempat menarik." Sasori mengangkat kepala untuk mengerling Sakura dengan tatapan nakal dan licik yang hanya bisa diartikan adiknya seorang. "Aku sudah mencari tahu tempat mana saja yang akan membuatmu senang."

Sakura paham apa yang dimaksudkan Sasori, dia tersenyum tapi memicingkan matanya tanda sepakat dengan ajakan kakaknya. _"You're the best, bro_."

"_I am."_ Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahunya sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan makannya, dan menghela napas sedikit lega saat menyadari bisa mengatasi keluhan Sakura hari ini.

Tapi Sakura masih tidak bisa menikmati makan siangnya, dia sudah empat hari di sekolah ini dan belum juga mendapatkan teman. Ah, mungkin Sakura harus mengikuti saran Sasori, mulai menikmati dan mencari teman baru dan…

Sejenak saat dia ingin melanjutkan gema rencana di kepalanya sambil melarikan mata ke sekitaran kantin, matanya terhenti pada sosok di meja ujung kantin, berdekatan dengan jendela.

Seorang pria. Ya, pria dan bukan pemuda yang berpakaian seragam seperti murid lain. Sosok itu mengenakan kacamata dan tengah mengunyah makanan sambil menopangkan jemarinya di pelipis, terlihat sedang berpikir. Di atas mejanya terdapat makan siang yang bersisian dengan dua buku tebal dan pensil di sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Kau tahu siapa itu?"

Sasori menatap sejenak untuk meneliti ke mana arah mata Sakura memandang, kemudian dia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksudkan adiknya. Hanya sekian detik, Sasori kembali ke posisinya dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Mereka bilang dia mahasiswa yang menggantikan guru yang bernama Kurenai selama cuti hamil. Dia baru mengajar kemarin dan semua gadis norak di kelasku mulai mengintilinya." Sakura tahu kata _norak_ yang dimaksudkan Sasori, tapi dia enggan menanggapi dan memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lanjutan dari kakaknya.

"Percuma saja, dia hanya peduli pada matematika dan sedang belajar untuk ujian yang sulit, katanya." Sasori mengendikkan bahu lagi tanda tak yakin. "Kutu buku membosankan. Kenapa kau tidak coba mengencani Kiba saja? Atlet macam itu tidak banyak berpikir."

Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya siapa itu Kiba, tapi tak jadi karena matanya keburu melihat pergerakan pada pria yang sedari tadi tak dilepasnya dari pandangan. Sosok itu melepas kacamata dan perlahan menekan kelopak matanya.

Sasori menyadari keterpanaan Sakura pada objek yang tadi mereka bicarakan, tapi dia enggan untuk mencari tahu apa tepatnya yang membuat gadis itu terpana dengan mulut sedikit terbuka layaknya ekspresi kekaguman yang nyata.

Sasori mendengus dan menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan adiknya. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau lihat pertama kali dari seorang pria?"

Sakura terus menatap pria berambut gelap itu dengan mata tak teralihkan, dia mendengar pertanyaan Sasori dan mengatupkan bibirnya dengan senyum tipis. Dia menggerakkan jarinya mengelus dagu. Memilih diam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

Dan tepat sebelum Sakura bersuara, pria di pojok itu mengedarkan matanya, lalu entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, mata hitam pekatnya bertemu dengan manik Sakura. Mereka bertatapan. Sakura melihat benda bulat nan kelam itu memancarkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Memikat dan memanggil sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Sakura yang terasa meremang saat mendapat tatapan itu. Menggelitik keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Matanya…"

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi bermenit-menit lalu, Sasori bahkan sudah pulang sendirian ke rumah dan hanya menghela napas bosan saat Sakura mengutarakan niatnya untuk mampir dulu ke perpustakaan.

Sakura sengaja menunggu sampai anak-anak lain mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan kemudian mendekat perlahan ke meja bagian belakang. Mendatangi seseorang yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal dan lembaran soal di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Uchiha."

Sosok yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendongak, melarikan manik kelamnya ke bola mata emerald Sakura dan mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum dia menyahut ragu. "Selamat siang."

"Hm, maaf. Begini, aku sepertinya perlu pelajaran tambahan."

Sasuke Uchiha masih menatap Sakura dalam diam, di mata Sakura tatapan itu seperti sedang menilai dirinya beserta dengan kebenaran dari permintaannya barusan.

"Pelajaran matematika?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Hm." Sakura mengerlingkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalam sebentar. "Kecuali kalau kau punya keahlian lain," ucapnya lagi dengan nada ambigu, sangat berharap Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

Dan Sakura yakin seratus persen melihat kelopak mata itu mengerjap sejenak sebelum kembali pada tatapan datarnya. "Tidak. Aku cuma ahli dengan matematika."

"Oke." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan bergerak mendudukkan diri di kursi tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Jadi," Sasuke mulai menarik beberapa buku kuliahnya dan beralih pada buku pelajaran yang berdampingan dengan buku-buku lain di atas meja. "Kau di kelas berapa?"

"Apa yang lebih penting, kelasku atau materi yang ingin kukuasai?" Sakura tahu dia mulai tak bisa menahan diri untuk memainkan feromon miliknya. Pria di depannya ini jelas telah sukses membuatnya sedikit _lost control_ hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya punya kebiasaan diam dan berpikir sejenak dulu untuk mencerna maksud kalimat lawan bicaranya sebelum menjawab. "Materi."

"Oke, jadi hanya itu yang kubutuhkan." Sakura tersenyum manis, masih menatap dengan sok polos. Dia tidak peduli apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini tentang dirinya, bahkan saat pria itu menarik ujung bibirnya untuk menyeringai dan mengangguk sepakat atas permintaannya.

* * *

Sasori menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya di pipi, sikunya menekan meja belajar. Dia menatap bosan dan sedikit meremehkan ke arah Sakura yang tengah berbaring menyamping di ranjangnya dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Kau hampir selalu peringkat satu di kelas dan sangat menguasai matematika." Itu pernyataan—bukan pertanyaan—dari Sasori yang semakin membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Sakura menaikkan alisnya tanda tak peduli. "Dia tahu trikmu. Se-_nerd_ apapun dia, si Uchiha itu tahu apa yang kau inginkan darinya."

"Mungkin," Sakura hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat sorot bosan Sasori. "Aku malah berharap dia segera sadar betapa panasnya aku kalau berdekatan dengannya."

"Ck!" Sasori mendecak pelan sebelum menyeringai saat menyadari betapa genitnya adiknya saat ini. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk berperilaku seperti ini, huh?"

Dan dia langsung tergelak saat Sakura menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mengarah ke dirinya. Ya, adiknya ini benar-benar meniru sikapnya yang teramat frontal bila menginginkan sesuatu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sakura." Sasori kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Karena tidak semua cinta pertama itu berakhir bahagia."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura. Dia tersenyum, terlalu mengerti kalau kakaknya sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bergerak dan mendekati Sasori untuk mengecup sebelah pipi pemuda itu. "Aku akan bermain aman, _okay_?"

* * *

Ini sudah jalan tiga minggu sejak terakhir kali Sakura meminta pelajaran tambahan dari Sasuke. Dan mereka benar-benar melakoni peran guru dan murid saat sesi pelajaran tambahan itu berlangsung. Sakura masih bersikap layaknya murid polos yang haus ilmu dan Sasuke masih menanggapi semua tingkah polahnya dengan datar dan secukupnya.

Meskipun Sakura harus sering mengulum senyum kala tatapan manik mata mereka bertemu. Sakura dengan sengaja membiarkan emerald miliknya dilahap habis onyx kelam Sasuke yang memancarkan kilat aneh di matanya saat mereka bertatapan.

Jangan dikira Sakura tidak tahu apa arti kilat itu, dia teramat tahu. Tapi sengaja mengulur waktu dan membiarkan lelaki itu meragu dengan apapun yang tengah berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Sakura semakin gemas dan geram dengan segala laku misterius yang dilakoni Sasuke, tapi dia juga tahu harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk memastikannya, lalu menangkap apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ini bagus sekali. Kemajuanmu sangat pesat."

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Mungkin karena guruku yang hebat?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. "Mungkin, dan tidak lama lagi kau tidak akan memerlukanku."

Senyum Sakura perlahan memudar, dia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang masih betah menatapi soal-soal yang tertera dalam kertas di tangannya. "Jadi kapan kau akan ujian?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Minggu depan."

"Dan bagaimana jika kau lulus?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerak pensilnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, dia mendongak dan menatap gadis itu dengan sorot tak terbaca. "Aku berniat mencari pekerjaan di Suna, kakakku di sana."

Sakura terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam resah hati yang tiba-tiba bertiup kasar ke arahnya.

Entah Sasuke menyadari atau tidak keterdiaman Sakura, tapi Sakura cukup paham saat pria itu merubah posisi duduknya, tanda pembicaraan ini berakhir sampai di sini.

"Baiklah, akan kucarikan soal yang sedikir lebih sulit. Sekalian untuk tugas rumahmu."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, masih dengan hati penuh kerisauan, sadar betul kalau kondisinya sekarang sedang berkejaran dengan waktu.

* * *

"_Karena tidak semua cinta pertama itu berakhir bahagia."_

Sakura tahu kebenaran dari peringatan yang pernah disuarakan oleh Sasori. Tapi dia juga tahu terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang ada di hati dan pikiran Sasuke saat ini tentang dirinya. Pria itu terlalu misterius untuk dikuasai karakternya.

Dia memang memberikan Sakura tatapan tak biasanya, tapi pria itu juga terlihat kokoh dengan garis batasnya sendiri saat berinteraksi dengannya. Jelas itu membuat Sakura ragu, dan mengambang…

Tapi dia harus bergegas, Sakura menebak kalau Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria dengan respon aktif saat ada gadis yang menginginkannya. Sasori benar, pria macam Sasuke terlalu banyak berpikir saat menghadapi sesuatu, sehingga mungkin tidak sadar telah mengabaikan _sesuatu_ yang ada di depan matanya, yang jelas-jelas sangat mendambanya saat ini.

Dan Sakura nekat mengambil resiko dengan membuat kesimpulan sendiri terhadap sikap menyebalkan dan tak peka yang dimiliki Sasuke. Kalau pria itu enggan mengambil umpannya, maka Sakura akan menerkamnya terang-terangan. Dan kalaupun mungkin itu akan meruntuhkan harga dirinya di depan Sasuke, Sakura mulai tak peduli dan akan memakan mentah-mentah semua resikonya.

Dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan ruang Mrs. Kurenai yang sekarang ditempati Sasuke untuk sementara waktu selama dia menggantikan guru tersebut.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura tahu hari ini agak spesial dibandingkan hari lain dan Sasuke tidak akan menghabiskan waktu kosongnya di perpustakaan seperti biasa.

Dia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, dengan cepat maniknya langsung mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi kerja dengan tangan sibuk merapikan beberapa buku. Sakura menutup pintu dan seketika langsung membuat Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hn, Sakura. Maafkan aku, hari ini sedikit krusial bagiku." Sasuke hanya sekilas mengerling Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan untuk membereskan tas dan buku-bukunya.

"Aku tahu," Sakura berucap lirih dengan mata tak lepas dari sosok pria di depannya. "Besok kau akan ujian."

"Ya, aku harus pulang dulu menemui keluargaku. Mereka sedang di Suna, jadi aku akan ke kampus dari sana. Dan sayangnya keretaku berangkat sore nanti, jadi kita tidak bisa belajar siang ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, jarang sekali Sasuke bicara sepanjang ini. Suaranya seksi. _Damn! Memangnya apa dari dirinya yang tidak seksi!? He is sexy as hell._ Sakura benar-benar meraung geram sekarang dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak berniat belajar, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangannya, menatap Sakura. Gadis itu menyebut nama depannya tanpa embel-embel? Tanpa izin? Dia memicingkan matanya sedikit saat melihat sorot berkilat itu di manik mata Sakura, tapi tetap memilih untuk kokoh dan brengsek demi mengabaikannya.

"Aku membuat beberapa soal untuk latihanmu di rumah." Sasuke mengambilkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

Masih mengabaikanya? _Fine!_ Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rok sekolahnya.

"Oke. Tapi aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus kau selesaikan." Sakura tahu bagaimananya caranya untuk bersuara lirih dengan aksen seduktif di dalamnya. Ya, dia tahu caranya. Dan beriring dengan kalimat itu Sakura menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk memutar sesuatu berwarna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda di seluruh bagiannya.

Sasuke menatap benda itu, sedikit mengerutkan kening. Mungkin mencoba menebak benda apa itu yang tengah dimainkan Sakura di tangannya. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dan tetap diam saat gadis itu menyisipkan benda itu ke dalam kantong bagian depan jasnya. Gadis itu jelas masih memandangnya dengan kilat seduktif di emeraldnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatku, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hanya pertanyaan retoris, Sakura tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan keterdiamannya.

"Aku punya banyak kata saat pertamakali melihat mata gelapmu." Sakura meraih putaran kunci dan memfungsikannya, mengunci mereka dari dalam.

Dan Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dalam diam, tapi sorot matanya sudah berubah sejak beberapa detik lalu dari terakhir kali Sakura menatapnya.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke." Sakura mulai membuka kancing seragamnya dengan perlahan sembari tidak sedikit pun melepas matanya dari Sasuke. "Membuatku gila setengah mati dengan manik mata itu."

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak saat melihat aksi itu, mulutnya perlahan sedikit terbuka. Dia mengerjap pelan sambil menunduk untuk melihat dan mengambil benda yang tadi diselipkan Sakura di kantong jasnya.

Sasuke menatap benda itu sejenak. Menyadari dengan jelas kalau itu adalah celana dalam Sakura. Dia kembali menatap gadis itu, bahkan dengan napas yang mulai terengah. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak saat menyadari kemana arahnya untuk semua aksi gadis itu dan sedikit menggeram dalam hati saat mulai merasakan kekalahannya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil kembali memasukkan celana dalam itu ke kantong jasnya. Dia akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dengan sorot tajamnya yang semakin membuat gadis itu semakin meremang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, mereka terus saling menatap.

"Dan apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi?" bisik Sakura pelan.

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggerakkan matanya dari manik mata Sakura turun ke bibir merah muda gadis itu, napasnya semakin terengah.

Dan Sakura tidak butuh jawaban itu lagi, dengan cepat diraihnya tengkuk Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, ditundukkannya kepala pria itu untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar apa yang tengah terjadi dan sama sekali tidak ingin menolak lagi. Kepalang basah. Sakura menawarkan diri. Dan dia akan mengambilnya tanpa berpikir lagi. Sasuke menyambut ciuman itu, meraih pinggang Sakura, melekatkan tubuh mereka.

Sakura menggila saat mendapat respon, dia meraih bahu Sasuke dan bergerak menelusurkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Sasuke.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan. Bunyi decakan terdengar, dan keduanya semakin berlomba menaikkan intensitas ciuman mereka.

Sakura membuka bibirnya, mempersilakan lidah Sasuke melesak ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura sedikit terkekeh saat tangan pria itu sudah berpindah cepat menuju sabuk di pinggangnya sendiri. Sakura paham dan dengan cepat turut membantu pria itu melepaskan sabuknya.

Merasa mendapat bantuan, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menangani itu dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat rok Sakura ke atas dengan tergesa dan sedikit kasar.

Sakura selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dan Sasuke tidak menunggu waktu untuk melesakkan miliknya di liang Sakura. Gadis itu terpekik tertahan, dia mendongakkan kepala merasakan sensasi itu saat kepala kejantanan Sasuke siap menerobos lebih dalam. Tapi Sasuke terlanjur tercekat saat mendengar pekikan itu, gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu.

"_Shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura!? Kau bahkan masih—"

"_No!_" Perkataan Sasuke terputus oleh teriakan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali membawa mulut Sasuke ke bibirnya dan kembali melumat. Kepalanya agak berputar oleh darah yang menderu di tubuhnya yang panas dan sudah berpeluh, dan semua itu hanya karena satu hal… gairah. Lalu Sakura sadar tak bisa menemukan solusi apapun saat ini untuk meredakannya selain melanjutkan apapun yang tengah mereka mulai.

Sakura menginginkan Sasuke, detik ini juga. Gairah di dirinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, hal itu siap meledak kalau tidak segera disalurkan dengan layak. Dan Sakura tahu Sasuke juga berada di kondisi yang sama dengannya, hasrat sudah benar-benar membakar mereka di sekujur tubuh.

Maka, dengan mengabaikan bahwa bercinta untuk pertamakali dengan posisi seperti Sakura saat ini kemungkinan besar akan berakibat tak baik bagi gadis itu, mereka sepakat melanjutkannya tanpa banyak kata.

Kondisi dan hasrat tak memungkinkan akal sehat mereka untuk melakukan _yang pertama_ dengan posisi konvensional, ditambah setan terus membisikkan keduanya untuk terus bergegas menuntaskan gairah di diri mereka.

Dengan terus terengah, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan dirinya memasuki Sakura. Dia membiarkan gadis itu mencengkeram tengkuknya saat penyatuan itu terjadi. Pekikan tertahan Sakura kembali terdengar, sekuat tenaga dia menekan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, menahan perih dan tak kuasa menahan tetesan airmata yang sudah tak bisa dikontrolnya.

Sasuke tahu resiko itu, dan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencium dan menjilati telinga Sakura untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera gadis itu.

Tak bertahan lama, karena ternyata kewanitaan Sakura begitu luarbiasa melumat miliknya. Maka dengan melupakan isakan tertahan gadis itu, Sasuke dengan cepat meraih pinggang dan paha Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkat Sakura dengan punggung gadis itu tetap menempel di pintu. Sasuke membelitkan sebelah paha Sakura di pinggangnya dan memulai gerakannya dengan sedikit menggebu yang terpaksa membuat Sakura mengerang saat milik Sasuke mulai keluar masuk di dalam dirinya.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan mulai hilang, sebelah tangan Sakura melingkar di bahu Sasuke, dan sebelah lainnya menekan kenop pintu, membantu menyangga tubuhnya yang terus bergoncang karena desakan Sasuke yang penuh gairah.

Sasuke terus bergerak, kuat dan mendominasi. Tangannya kembali menekan pinggang Sakura untuk membantu keseimbangan gadis itu di atasnya. Dia menciumi leher Sakura dan menjilat kulit leher jenjang gadis itu dengan mata nyalang penuh gairah.

Desahan dan erangan Sakura tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya, bahkan sekarang dia tidak ingin lagi menggigit bibir demi menahannya. Peduli setan dengan siapa pun yang mendengar erangan nikmat mereka di luar sana.

"—ngghh." Sasuke yang melesakkan wajahnya di leher Sakura sama sekali tak berniat mengurangi gerakan keluar masuknya. Dia gila akan aroma lili di tubuh Sakura. Dia tidak akan mau berhenti.

Segenap pikirannya berputar untuk merombak ulang rencana tentang pekerjaaannya di Suna. Untuk apa ke tempat yang tidak ada aroma semenggairahkan ini? Untuk apa menjelajah jauh dengan resiko besar meninggalkan gadisnya di sini dengan semua intaian serigala brengsek di sekitarnya?

Tidak! Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko itu. Dia sudah memiliki Sakura, dan akan begitu sampai seterusnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu miliknya! Miliknya sendiri.

* * *

Sakura menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja belajar, dia terus saja mengulum senyum. Sasori di sampingnya hanya bisa mendengus saat melihat tingkah polah adiknya yang terus-menerus begitu beberapa hari ini.

Detik berikutnya, ponsel Sakura berbunyi, bahkan sebelum Sasori melontarkan ejekannya pada Sakura.

"Halo?"

Suara Sakura yang ceria dan penuh semangat benar-benar membuat telinga Sasori gatal saat mendengarnya. Maka dengan cepat, digerakkannnya tubuh untuk segera keluar dari kamar adiknya, daripada nanti telinganya semakin sakit saat mendengar ocehan menyebalkan Sakura dengan si penelepon yang rajin menelpon Sakura sejak beberapa hari ini.

Sakura yang melihat wajah jijik kakaknya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kefokusan masih pada suara si penelpon.

"_Sakura, ini aku."_

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Aku tahu ini kau, _sweetheart_. Bagaimana ujiannya?"

"_Lancar. Semua yang kupelajari muncul saat ujian. Kurasa aku bisa mengatasi semuanya."_

"Sudah pasti begitu." Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Kau akan ke Suna lagi besok?"

"_Kurasa tidak."_

Sakura mengangkat alis dengan sebelah ujung bibir tertarik. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penasaran, meskipun sudah menduga dengan jawabannya.

"_Kupikir kau ingin berkunjung ke apartemenku, yah—"_

"Mau! Aku mau!" Sasuke bahkan menyeringai di ujung sana saat mendengar pekikan Sakura di saluran telepon mereka.

"_Oke, besok kujemput."_

"Uhm." Sakura mengangguk penuh semangat, lupa kalau Sasuke takkan bisa melihatnya. Dia bahagia tak terkira sekarang. _Bullshit_ dengan peringatan Sasori terkait cinta pertama yang harus dihadapi dengan hati-hati. Dia dan Sasuke tidak seperti yang dikhawatirkan Sasori dan Sakura cukup menyakini itu. Bahkan dia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sebuah hal krusial pada Sasuke saat ini juga.

"Hm, Sasuke?"

"_Hn?"_

"Pekerjaanmu di Suna?" Sakura bertanya dalam suara lirih, berharap Sasuke menyadari keresahannya.

"_Menurutmu?"_

"Sasuke!?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, betapa menyebalkannya pria itu memilih untuk berlagak sok misterius disaat sekarang. Bahkan dia mendengar kekehan pria itu di ujung sana.

"_Apartemenku kecil, Sakura. Tapi kupikir gadis sepertimu tidak akan bermasalah dengan hal macam itu, 'kan?"_

Sakura bukan gadis bodoh, dia cerdas, dan dia juga jelas bukan gadis polos tak tahu apa-apa seperti dugaan banyak orang saat pertamakali melihat tampilan dirinya. Dan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan baginya sangat terdengar menggelitik dan menggoda dan nakal dan… menjanjikan.

Dan saat ini dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke sebelumnya, karena bibirnya sudah terlalu gatal untuk berucap hal lain dengan penuh binar di matanya. "_I love you, _Mr. Uchiha."

.

.

The End

* * *

**Presented by:**

**-k u r o-**


	2. Chapter 2: CLAIM

.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own NARUTO. It's Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**CLAIM**

[Sasuke x Sakura]

.

.

* * *

Sakura mendelik sambil menarik-narik penuh kesal pada ujung bantal yang tengah dipangkunya. Matanya terfokus pada punggung pria yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan lemari.

"Aku agak lapar. Ikut ke dapur?"

Sakura tetap mempertahankan tatapan menuntutnya bahkan saat pemilik suara itu berbalik memandangnya.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Pria yang ditatap murka oleh Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis dan menipiskan bibirnya menahan geli.

"Tidak usah macam-macam. Kita sudah sah."

Hanya kalimat bernada datar. Namun cukup ampuh membuat kemarahan Sakura meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau om-om sialan! Apa yang kau katakan pada ayahku tentang malam itu!?" teriaknya dengan tangan mencengkeram bantal dengan gemas. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Tapi tak berani berdiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu. Bisa berbahaya—tentu saja.

Sasuke Uchiha merasakan kedutan di beberapa bagian wajahnya saat satu panggilan laknat itu ditujukan untuknya. Gadis ini benar-benar pintar sekali memainkan emosinya. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bilang akan bertanggung jawab padamu."

"Bertanggung jawab apa!? Dasar tukang berkhayal. Kita bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun malam itu." Sakura semakin mencengkeramkan tangannya di bantal. Bahkan saat sosok tinggi itu mendekatinya di pinggir ranjang, Sakura tetap menatap marah padanya. Lupa dengan sikap antisipasinya.

"Aku telah membiarkan gadis kecil sepertimu mabuk-mabukan. Itu tentu harus dipertanggungjawabkan," sahut Sasuke sekenanya sambil kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Duduk di samping Sakura dan membaui aroma lily milik gadis itu membuatnya mengumpat keras dalam hati. Sialan sekali bocah ini! Selalu saja!

"Pembohong!" Sakura masih berteriak. Kenyataan bahwa kamar itu kedap suara membuatnya pongah dan lupa diri. "Ayahku tidak akan begitu saja memaksaku menikahimu dengan alasan sialan itu."

Sasuke menghentikan gerak tangannya, ia melirik dengan alis terangkat. Egonya terpancing dengan pemilihan kata yang dilontarkan Sakura. "Hati-hati dengan kalimatmu, nona. Aku yang menikahimu, bukan kebalikannya."

"M-menjauh dariku!" seru Sakura saat menyadari tubuh Sasuke sudah bergerak perlahan mendekatinya. Sakura terbangun dari sikap pongahnya. Menelan ludah saat menyadari tubuhnya sudah terpojok di kepala ranjang dengan jarak wajah Sasuke tak begitu jauh dari miliknya.

"Mau apa kau, paman?" cicitnya sambil menyisakan sedikit keberanian diujungnya dengan menggunakan sebutan itu untuk pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya sejak tadi siang.

"Aku mau apa?" Sasuke menyeringai. Gadis ini jauh berkali lipat membuatnya bergairah dengan tampang kelinci terpojok seperti ini, ditambah dengan sikap sok beraninya. Betapa Sasuke merasa pongah saat berhasil menjeratnya saat ini. "Kenapa kita tidak buat nyata saja terkait kau yang akan segera melahirkan cucu untuk ayahmu?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Mulutnya terbuka. "Kau—" Dia mengerjapkan mata dengan takjub dan murka sekaligus. "Sampai sejauh itu kau…"

Sakura tak mengira bahwa akan sejauh ini Sasuke mengacau hanya demi bisa menikahinya sesegera mungkin. Bahkan menghasut ayahnya dengan masalah cucu juga? Astaga!? Paman di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sasuke semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya pada Sakura yang masih dalam mode tercengangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tak beralih dari aroma menggiurkan yang dihembuskan oleh napas hangat gadis muda di depannya.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang sudah jelas tak ada gunanya, Sakura," bisik Sasuke pelan sambil membelaikan sebelah telapak tangannya di kulit wajah Sakura yang tengah menegang. Gadis itu gugup, terlihat nyata. Sungguh manis.

"Berhenti menyangkal. Kau milikku sekarang dan nikmatilah."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu. Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya pada milik Sakura. Membuat gadis berumur sembilanbelas tahun itu menegang dan tak berkutik.

Sialan! Sialan! _Double_ sialan! Sakura berteriak keras di kepalanya. Namun tetap tak bisa melakukan apa pun saat napas maskulin milik Sasuke merasuki seluruh inderanya. Sakura bukan gadis polos, dia sudah pernah berciuman dengan beberapa mantan pacarnya. Tapi belum ada yang pernah memberikan efek memabukkan seperti ini.

Sialan untuk kesekian kali tertuju pada Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu jelas lebih berpengalaman dan melebihi ekspektasinya selama ini. Jauh dari prediksinya. Sasuke jelas berhasil melelehkan Sakura saat ini dengan segala sentuhan beraninya di malam pertama mereka.

Entah sejak kapan tangan Sakura sudah mencengkeram tengkuk Sasuke dan sebelah lainnya menempel erat di dada bidang lelaki itu yang masih terhalang kaos tidurnya.

Tentu bukan ciuman anak kecil. Kecupan itu sudah berganti menjadi lumatan dan decakan mulai menjeda diantaranya.

Sakura berusaha mencuri tarikan napas disela gigitan-gigitan gemas di bibir bawahnya akibat kegilaan mulut Sasuke menjelajah di keseluruhan miliknya.

"Menyerah?"

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap kilatan geli itu bercampur dengan kabut gairah di kelamnya manik mata Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengungkungnya di tengah ranjang, tepat di atasnya dengan Sakura yang terbaring dengan napas terengah.

"Kau om-om sialan, Uchiha," bisik Sakura dengan suara serak dan wajah merona sepenuhnya.

Kekehan Sasuke bahkan terdengar sangat menggoda saat ini. "Dan kau sangat terpesona dengan pria tua ini," balas Sasuke sambil melesakkan wajahnya di leher jenjang istrinya. "Sejak kapan kalau boleh ku tahu?" lanjutnya dengan geli. "SD? SMP? Hm, kau bahkan jauh semakin manis dengan ini…"

Sakura mengerang pelan saat telapak besar Sasuke menangkup sebelah payudaranya. Brengsek sekali pria ini! Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Hasrat itu datang tak tahu diri. Semuanya terlampau baru baginya dan tak bisa tertolak begitu saja.

Segala kekesalannya atas sikap licik dan sesuka hati Sasuke saat ingin memilikinya berangsur tertendang begitu saat gairah mulai menerpanya dengan dahsyat. Sakura mengakui Sasuke berhasil membuatnya mabuk saat ini.

Bahkan Sakura mulai lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa pernikahannya tadi siang terjadi tak lain karena paksaan dari sebelah pihak, hanya karena ayahnya murka saat mendapati Sakura terbaring bersama Sasuke pada suatu pagi mereka dibeberapa minggu lalu. Hal itu lah yang menjadi senjata Sasuke untuk memaksa menikahinya. Memutarbalikkan fakta dan mencuci otak ayahnya demi memojokkan Sakura.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu arti tatapan Sasuke selama ini padanya, jelas dia menyadarinya. Pria itu menginginkannya. Berhasrat padanya. Memantaunya tanpa henti.

Sialannya dia tak menyangka pria itu akan sejauh ini untuk menjeratnya. Memaksa Sakura menyetujui pernikahan dengan dukungan dari ayahnya sendiri yang jelas sangat tak keberatan saat salah satu Uchiha berniat menikahi putri tunggalnya.

Tidak buruk sebenarnya saat menyadari se-_hot_ apa seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya saja, keterpautan umur mereka yang berjarak hampir mencapai angka sebelas tahun membuat Sakura ngeri membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya bersama Sasuke dengan segala kekontrasan gaya hidup mereka.

Sasuke sendiri terus menyeringai saat menyadari usaha Sakura untuk menolak keberadaannya malam ini. Gadis itu sepertinya sengaja mengenakan kaos kedodoran dan celana panjang lusuh demi mengantisipasi malam pertama mereka.

Seperti Sasuke akan peduli saja! Memangnya berapa tahun ia menunggu gadis kecil itu untuk segera dimilikinya? Kalau hanya dengan pakaian itu takkan akan sanggup melunturkan gairahnya yang sudah _turn on_ bahkan sejak detik mereka sah sebagai suami istri.

"Belajarlah, Sakura." Sasuke menelusurkan bibirnya di sepanjang kulit terbuka Sakura, mencumbu pundak telanjang gadis itu yang penutupnya sudah disingkirkannya entah kapan, Sakura sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan membimbingmu…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kata _belajar_ dan _bimbing_ yang diucapkan Sasuke terdengar punya banyak arti baginya. Dan mereka berdua paham dengan maksudnya.

Banyak hal dan tentu termasuk didalamnya untuk belajar mencintai dan menerima semuanya, bahwa Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang memilikinya saat ini. Dan akan membimbingnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia di malam pertama mereka.

"Sa—sukee…"

Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Membelai pelipis dan kening lelaki itu yang sudah berpeluh karena kenaikan suhu tubuh mereka.

"Hm?" Sasuke membalas gerakan itu dengan kembali menjilati telinga Sakura. "Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu di mana, sayang…"

Sakura kembali mengerang. Dia juga mendesah dan merasa tersengat saat jemari Sasuke sudah menempatkan posisi di pangkal pahanya. Tangannya melingkar erat pada punggung basah pria itu, bergerak tak beraturan seakan meminta lebih dengan penuh putus asa.

"Jangan menghujatku, Sakura. Aku hanya pria yang teramat menginginkanmu," bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali memagut bibir istrinya penuh damba. "—mencintaimu…"

Penyatuan itu terjadi tepat saat satu kata sakral itu terucap dari bibir bergemelutuk Sasuke yang tengah menahan gelegak gairahnya, ia berusaha bergerak sehalus mungkin demi kenyamanan istrinya yang jelas masih perawan.

Sakura sendiri hanya membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Pengakuan Sasuke lumayan membantu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa seakan terbelah saat tubuh mereka menyatu untuk pertamakalinya.

Sasuke kemudian mengecupi wajahnya dan Sakura menikmati semuanya sampai kenikmatan itu mulai menderanya, semakin waktu semakin nyata.

Gerakan pelan dan hati-hati Sasuke perlahan meningkat dengan gerakan konstan, berirama, merayu, dan terus menenggelamkan Sakura dalam kubangan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Sakura melupakan sepenuhnya dengan seluruh rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hidupnya, paling tidak saat ini rencana itu telah gagal total.

Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk membagi hidupnya bersama pria Uchiha itu. Beberapa hal mungkin bisa diatur dikemudian hari. Paling tidak sepertinya Sasuke akan memenuhi beberapa keinginannya demi terus bisa menjerat Sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum ditengah gelombang hentakan dan hujaman kenikmatan itu, dia mengeratkan rengkuhannya di tengkuk Sasuke, mulai berani membalas belaian lelaki itu, mengecupi rahang tegas Sasuke dengan penuh rayuan. Membuat pria itu seketika menggeram frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang menderanya akibat sentuhan Sakura.

"Milikku, hm?" tanya Sasuke disela gerak tergesanya mencapai puncak mereka. Menghujami gadis di bawahnya sungguh akan menjadi candunya mulai dari malam ini. Benar-benar nikmat tiada tara.

"Ahh… Uhm—" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tak peduli. Suaminya memang gila kuasa. Disaat begini bahkan menyempatkan diri dengan segala sifat dominasinya. "Y-ya! Milikmu… A-aku..." sahutnya dengan putus asa saat kedutan itu semakin menggila di bawah sana.

Sepertinya sesuatu akan segera meledak di dalamnya dan Sakura semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh kokoh Sasuke untuk meminta lebih demi pencapaiannya.

Sasuke tentu lebih memahaminya, ia tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan seringai kemenangan itu tak bisa lekang dari bibirnya saat menyadari segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya selama ini. Memiliki gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Mengklaimnya, untuknya sendiri.

.

.

The End

* * *

**Presented by:**

**-k u r o-**


End file.
